Forever Abyss
by YaoiDelacacies
Summary: Kakashi goes blind from poisonous gases released during a village infiltration mission. In two weeks the bandages will be removed but it's yet to be known if he will be able to see again. Can Iruka help him when he's suffering too? KakaxIru. Yaoi


(Smiles)

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I…don't own anything but the fics ok!

Summary: Kakashi goes blind from poisonous gas released during a village infiltration mission. In two weeks, the bandages from his eyes will be removed but it is not known yet if he will able to see again. Can Iruka help him when he is suffering too?

Warning: Yaoi! Slash! Shonen-ai! Go away if you don't like it!

Symbols:

Thoughts- :…:

Change of Scenes- . … . 

_Italic- Things from the past._

Authoress: "This is just something I kind of thought up in five minutes. I don't know if it will be a one-shot or a multi-chappie one."

Sasuke: "Then why bother if you haven't even thought it out thoroughly yet? This is why you'll never beat me in a game of wits."

Authoress: "What wits? Who ever said fanfics were something of complete wits?"

Sasuke: "…"

Authoress: "You have self-esteem issues. Why don't you go crawl into a corner and take a nap?"

Sasuke crawls into a corner and falls asleep. Naruto bobs up and down on heels: "Can I introduce the chapter?"

Authoress: "Go ahead! Be my guest!"

Naruto: "Here's chapter the first!"

Authoress: "Chapter the first?" 0.o

**Forever Sheltered in Shadows**

"It burns…"

"That's normal…the gas can cause irritation. It'll be like this for a while, until we can remove all the toxins." The doctor pulled out another roll of gauze and began to wrap it around his head tighter.

"When will that be?" His voice was grave and he gripped the edges of the hospital bed, hoping for an answer that would alleviate him.

There was a pause and he no longer felt those hands brush against his head. They moved again, "In about two weeks."

He groaned. Two weeks seemed like an eternity to him with the intense burn that never seemed to tire, "What about the bandages?"

"Around the same time," the physician put the gauze down, "...I will be honest with you..."

He felt his heart clutch, "Well…don't keep me in suspense."

"There could be permanent blindness. You may never get your eyesight back." His voice was heavy and he heard the creak of the chair as the doctor got up.

Kakashi chuckled nervously, "Don't toy with me. You're not serious, are you?"

"I'm sorry, Kakashi…...but I'm not playing. This is the truth." He felt the doctor's breath on his face, "Sometimes I hate my job, having to tell the people the worst. Sometimes, I'm even looked at as the enemy. People think I'm God. But believe me, Kakashi-sensei, if I could, I would do everything to bring back your sight." The soft air against his face was gone and he assumed the doctor had moved away again.

"Doctor…? What now? Don't just leave me like this. What do I do now?" The Jounin was panicking and he gripped the edges of the examination table.

There was the sound of papers being shuffled, "You will be escorted to a room, and you are to stay there for the time being. I will arrange a special session for you every Thursday, for learning to live in your condition. In other words, to adapt."

"I have to stay here?" This didn't help one bit.

"I'm sorry. Again, if it was within my power, I would give you your eyesight back. Wait here…someone will be up soon to accompany you to your room." More noises, the door creaked open and then shut again.

He was left alone…in the darkness. This was too much for him. All in just one day, he lost his eyesight and possibly his job as a Jounin if he didn't get it back. Kakashi tried to replay the events over in his head but it was so hard to focus. He kept getting lost at the part when Tsunade first gave him the mission. With a deep shuddering, he tried to slide down from the table to the floor. He finally found out just how short the table was and fell to the ground in surprise. The silver-haired juunin nearly cried out and he shout his hands out in front of him, feeling around the ground and darkness for something to grab. Finally, he found something smooth and attempted to pull himself up but brought various objects down on his head. He touched his forehead to the ground, upset. How was he going to live this way for the rest of his life? There was no way he could get used to this.

"Kakashi-sensei?" The voice was soft and he faced the direction from where it had come from.

"Who's there?" He remained on the ground for fear he might hurt himself again.

"I'm…you escort, the nurse. My name's Tomoko! Here, let me help you up!" Gentle hands grabbed his sides and helped him to his feet. He wrapped his arms around what felt like her shoulders. "Kakashi-sensei, please calm down. I'm just going to lead you down to your room. Here, hold my hand."

Her hand felt so warm in his, and he relaxed. :Right foot…left foot…: He counted his steps and shot out his free hand in front of him to be certain that he didn't knock into anything. It nearly took forever to get to the room since he merely dragged his feet across the floor, afraid to trip over anything. Tomoko looked at Kakashi sadly and opened the door to his room. She stepped in first and then pulled in Kakashi gently with both hands. "Here is you room sir. The bed is right behind you, please sit down."

He obeyed and bent his knees slowly, feeling the back of them touch the bed and sat down. Swallowing thickly he grasped Tomoko's hand tighter, "What now?"

She squeezed his hand in response, "If you ever need anything, press this and one of us will assist you." She put something smooth in his hand and wrapped his fingers around it. "Just squeeze it and it should ring." Patting his hand once more she turned, "I have to go now."

"Wait! Don't go." Kakashi near pleaded, reaching his hand out for her. He didn't want to be left alone in the darkness again. Her voice was the only thing that comforted him.

"Sir…I must. I'm sorry." There was the soft tapping of her sandals and then the door closing behind her.

Kakashi didn't like this. He didn't even have any idea of what his room or even how Tomoko looked. He moved in his bed slowly and lay back against the pillow, inhaling the strange scent. Having nothing to stare at, he tried not to think and made an attempt to go to sleep but…how can he? Two weeks stuck in the hospital…two weeks full of darkness…and that could grow into a lifetime…

_ . With Iruka . _

"_Stand down!" The Jounin dived behind the thicket, hands on his kunai in his bag._

"_Kuso! This isn't some B-rank mission! What am I doing here!" Iruka covered his head with his hands and looked at the Jounin who had dived into the brush next to him. Debris flew in all directions and he watched the trees begin to glow like candles. : A fire…: Iruka cried out, "Fire! There's a fire! Stop it before it spreads!"_

_All the other nins ignored him and set their sights on the rogue ninjas, pulling out every technique they knew on them. Iruka grit his teeth and ran to the direction of the blazing trees. If he didn't stop the fire it could spread to Konoha. (A/N sorry you guys. I haven't seen Iruka in a lot of fights so I'm just working with other peoples techniques or making my own) He put his hand to the ground, sending the earth flying and covering the flames. Some went out and others remained, he ran towards another section of the woods and set to work there. Busily, he put out all the flames, not paying attention to anything else around him. Suddenly he felt his side being eaten up. It burned and his side was being torn away by flames. He screamed and turned around to see one of the rogues smirking at him evilly. Iruka collapsed to the ground and saw one of his comrades knock the rogue down and another approached him, patting and putting out the flames on his clothes and hair. _

_With ease he was picked up and his comrade evacuated the area with him in his arms, his flesh and clothes hanging of his side. He closed his eyes in pain and felt the wind against the raw meat. It stung terribly and he squirmed. "Help me…I'm dying," he whimpered. It was a long ways to the village and it didn't exactly seem like he weighed nothing at all. The other chuunin shifted him in his arms, brushing against the raw flesh, Iruka cried out and the other took note of the blood that now stained his arm. When they finally got to the hospital, Iruka was blinded from pain and fell unconscious. Immediately he was in darkness and no longer felt the horrible pain…_

"_Iruka-sensei? Iruka-sensei? Are you awake?" A blinding light was in his eye and his eyelid was being held open. _

_Iruka shook his head out of the doctor's grip, "Wha-?"_

"_Hold still for a just a moment please." The doctor put his little light away and grabbed his head again and ran his finger lightly over Iruka's left cheek. The stinging came again and Iruka jerked. "You're so very lucky. These burns were so serious, you're lucky to be alive. I'm surprised you're organs didn't get cooked." The doctor was young from what he could see and he became worried all of a sudden. What if this guy didn't know what he was doing? _

"_What's going on?" Iruka moved to sit up but the ache stopped him and he lay back down with the doctor's help. He finally took note of the cord snaking its way around his arm and into the bend of his elbow. "I'm sorry, but what happened?"_

"_I'm Kikuchi and you should know what happened." Kikuchi pushed his glasses up his nose with his index finger, "In the raid, a rogue nin managed to nearly burn you alive. You came here with severe burns and with a couple of nerves banged up but you're fine thanks to your luck." He smiled and patted Iruka's hand, "You are one lucky guy. I'd say you were out like a light for about a week or so."_

"_A week?"_

"_I'd say so, yeah." Kikuchi smiled again, "Anyway, it will best for you to stay in the hospital for another two weeks or so. Just to make sure, you know?" He stood up and headed towards the door, "The bathroom is over there," he pointed to a door at the far right, "If you need anything else just ring. Okay?"_

_Iruka gave a small smile and Kikuchi exited. Once he was out, Iruka got up and made his way to the bathroom, moving slowly and wincing in pain. He closed his eyes and turned the faucet on. Feeling the cool water, he ran his hands along his face gently, feeling the burning sensation and the folds…of skin? His eyes snapped open and he looked up at the mirror. A humungous scar covered the left side of his face and tread all the way down to his waist. It was red and shiny. A bit smooth too. He brought a hand up to rest on the glass, fingers feeling the cool surface as if to bring the old Iruka back. He choked back sobs, "I'm…a monster."_

. At the Hospital Now . 

That had been about a week ago. The horrible realization that his face might never get back its normal appearance. Even though, he never felt extremely handsome before the burns, his normal face was a lot better to look at. Every time he looked in the mirror in the bathroom, he'd avert his eyes and punch the glass. After breaking the glass for the 22nd, they finally decided to just remove the mirror. That still didn't help seeing the look on Naruto's face. As soon as the young boy stepped in the door for a visit and took one look at him, his eyes widened and couldn't speak without stuttering. After that, he had sobbed himself to sleep. He sighed. :I might as well get used to it. My face is never going to come back.:

"Iruka-sensei?" The nurse Tomoko poked her head and smiled. "Here's you lunch! Now, I want you to eat it today. Can't have any more fasting! Kids out there are starving and you're just throwing out food. I don't want to have to spoon feed you." Again she smiled and propped the lunch tray in front of him.

He just stared at it and pushed it aside. He couldn't eat. He'd be lucky to starve to death before he had to walk out of the hospital with his face like this. "I'm not hungry."

Tomoko placed her hands on her hips, "Come on Iruka-sensei. You can't dot his to yourself. You have to eat something."

"I said 'I'm not hungry'."

"You have to-!"

"I'm not hungry!" His voice echoed of the walls and it frightened her.

Frowning, Tomoko took the tray, "Fine. I believe your new neighbor next door would like this."

At this, Iruka looked up, "My new neighbor?"

"Yes. A very handsome, young man. Poor guy."

Iruka winced the word "handsome" and fisted his hands in the sheets. "Just leave."

Tomoko gave a little "hmph!" and left the room, leaving Iruka to think to himself. :A new patient? Next door? I didn't even notice…: Iruka rubbed his temples. Had he been sulking this much…to not notice someone new had moved in right next door? What was this new guy's condition? He really wanted to see him, but he didn't know why. He just wanted to, that's all. But he didn't want the guy to see him too. :Maybe… ought to pay this guys a visit at night…:

. Late At Night . 

It was quiet and no nurses roamed the halls this late at night. Technically, patients weren't supposed to be out either. But being the expert ninja that he was, Iruka needn't worry about making noises and getting the attention of any of the personnel. He tripped, nearly knocking over one of the IV's outside his door and blushed. It didn't seem he disturbed anyone though. Regaining composure, he gently pushed the neighbor's door open and peered inside. The room was darker than his. Even he would let the curtains open just to let in the moonlight a bit. He wondered what kind of gothic person was in here. This man was obviously way depressed. He pushed his hands out in front of him so as not to trip in the darkness and get a better look at the patient who was rolled over on his side, facing the window. It seemed like he was asleep. Iruka's heart was beating faster and he tiptoed a little closer, tripping over the leg of the man's lunch tray. He crashed to the ground and the patient in bed immediately shot up. "Who's there?"

Iruka looked up, embarrassed, "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-!" He watched the other turn his face around frantically in all directions. Hadn't he seen him? Is this guy blind or what?

Authoress is sitting in a chair with a clipboard and bifocals on: "Now tell me, what is your psyche?"

Sasuke is lying down in giant couch with his hand on his forehead: "My brother…that bastard…he killed…he killed…my parents!" (Sasuke doubles over and bursts out in tears)

Authoress hugs Sasuke, patting his shoulder: "There, there. I'm here to help. Let it all out."

**TBC**

**Review and I will write…**


End file.
